the_godemperors_terran_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The God-Emperors Terran Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Imperial Archives Wiki for my newest NationStates country: The titular God-Emperors Terran Empire. Based on the Imperium of Man and Star Trek's Terran Empire; this country also represents my real-life beliefs. History of the Empire PT (Past Tech) 1775: United States of America founded 1775-1780: War of Independence (13 colonies) 1781-1784: Conquers French holdings to the West (Louisiana territory) 1785-1788: Invades and annexes Canada 1790-1820: Indian Wars on the Western continent 1793-1796: First Mexican-American War. USA gains Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California. 1798-1799: Annexation of Cuba 1800-1801: Annexation of the Bahamas 1802-1804: Spanish-American War. USA gains Florida, Philippines 1804-1810: Conquest of the Antilles. USA gains Haiti, Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, the Antillean Archipelago. 1812-1820: Conquest of Mexico 1821: Terran Empire declared 1822-1824: Annexation of Alaska 1824: Founding of the Department of Secret Intelligence (Secret Police) 1826: Annexation of Greenland 1827: Annexation of Iceland 1830-1836: Invasion of the United Kingdom 1836: Imperial Inquisition founded (Cultural and Religious police) 1840-1848: Conquest of the Low Lands (Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg) 1850-1860: Conquest of the French Empire (France, Spain, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Mali) 1860: Terran Empire turned from Democratic Empire into Meritocratic Dictatorship 1862-1865: Russo-Terran War. Empire gains Primorsky, Khabarovsk, Sakhalin, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukota, Yakutsk, Amur 1866-1880: Conquest of Russia. Empire gains rest of Russia, Poland, Finland, Baltic states, Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia. 1882-1890: Operation Deep Strike West. Empire gains Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Czech, Italy. 1882-1886: Uprising in Africa. Uprising quelled. 1890-1898: Uprising in Europe. Uprising quelled. 1900-1912: Uprising in Russia. Uprising quelled. 1914-1918: Operation Deep Strike Center. Empire gains Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia, Greece, Moldova. 1920-1930: Operation Deep Strike East. Empire gains Turkey, Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, Iran, Jordan, Israel, Arabian Peninsula. 1932-1946: First Terran Civil War. Western Prefectures and Eastern Prefectures fight each other for dominance. Western victory. 1948-1954: Muslim Revolts. Muslim-populated Prefectures rise up against the Empire, aided by Asian Muslim states. Revolts quelled, Empire gains Afghanistan, Pakistan. 1954-1956: Operation Retribution. Muslim leadership, intellectuals, spiritual leaders and fundamentalists purged. 1960-1984: Concurrent: Conquest of Asia, Conquest of South America, Conquest of Africa, Conquest of Eurasia, Conquest of Oceania. The Terran Empire now covers the entire world, save for Antarctica. 1990-2004: Second Terran Civil War. Caucasian Loyalists fight against Colored Separatists. Loyalist victory. MT (Modern Tech) 2004-2008: Operation Vengeance. All autonomy quelled, Imperial government centralized. 2008-2015: Unification Wars. The Terran Empire stamps out all resistance, occupies Antarctica. 2018-2030: Purification Wars. Whites and Slightly-Browns Such As Italians And Hispanics annihilate all other colors and destroy all religions and beliefs but their own. PMT (Past Modern Tech) 2030-2050: Reconstruction. With the entire global population loyal to the Empire, the battered planet Terra starts to rebuild itself. Science and technology start to flourish, and the Humans' infighting comes to an end. FT-1 (Future Tech, Early) 2050-2200: The Golden Age of Humanity. Mankind invents FTL travel and Terraforming. Humanity begins to settle the Milky Way. 2200-2400: Machine Wars. Mankind's robotic servants gain sentience and rise up against their creators. Human victory, but this war attracts the attention of another species... 2405-2406: First Contact War. Mankind's first conflict against an alien race. An easy victory for Humanity divides the Terran race. Humanity shot first. 2407-2430: Third Terran Civil War. Human Supremacists fight Cosmopolitans. Supremacist victory, Terran Empire turned into Xeno-hating fanatics. Emperor-worship begins. FT (Future Tech, General) 2430-3000: Conquest of the Galaxy. Terran Empire conquers and settles the entire Milky Way, "xenociding" all local species. FT+1 (Future Tech, Late) M4.120-M7.874: Invasion of the Andromeda Supercluster. The Terran Empire repeats the conquest of the Milky Way on a much larger scale. M10.042-M25.433: The Local Galactic Group. Same as the Andromeda Supercluster, but the Terran Empire reaches its logistic breaking point. Power is decentralized, although the Emperor on Terra Primos is still the almighty ruler. PFT (Past Future Tech) M30.800-M43.300: Virgo Supercluster. Beset by alien invaders from all sides, the Terran Empire takes the fight to them. The Virgo Supercluster is set ablaze for thirteen-thousand years, but while Humanity eliminates the Xenos' offensive power and gains many footholds in Virgo's galaxies, the Empire fails to wipe them out. Because of this rapid expansion, the Empire loses coherency, and is subdivided into semi-autonomous Segments. The Terran Empire's enormity means its overarching bureaucracy and government become incomplete, slow and ineffective, forcing the Empire to be subdivided at many levels. This loss of total control also causes Human-on-Human violence; worship of the Emperor and fear of Xenos being the only things keeping the gargantuan Empire together. The Emperor on Terra Primos is now a living God, and master over all Human life. Eternal war begins. M43.300-M73.450(Modern day): Status Quo: Technology still advances, but so does the enemy's, making it look like total stagnation, while in fact everything advances faster than ever in Human history. The laws of physics and even death itself can be ignored. But for every battle won, one is lost somewhere else. The fight for supremacy is now a fight for survival. Stop fighting and you are defeated, but keep fighting; and you can win battles, but never the war. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter. The Terran race Physiology Imperial Military Imperial Navy Imperial Army Imperial Guard Planetary Defense Forces Imperial Government The highest leaders are known as the "Immortals", because for all intents and purposes, they are. The Imperials The Emperor, James Mason The Empress, Kate Donner The High Lords High Lord Governor, Cato Leventis High Lord Administrator, Carolus Vargas High Lord Inquisitor, Sophia Komnenos High Lord Admiral, Tiberius Palaiologos High Lord Marshal, Alexios Petrakis Imperial government Galactic Cluster government Galactic government Segmentum government Systemary government Planetary government Local government Terran Society, Culture and Philosophy State Philisophy: Quantum Realism As written by James Mason; before becoming Emperor, in 1649 AD. There is planet Earth, where we live (obviously). Humanity evolved on Earth, over the course of approximately 2 million years. But according to quantum physics, like the String theory and Many Worlds theory, there is a separate timeline for every outcome of every variable; and where one outcome may not be possible at all in any timeline in our universe, it will be possible in another universe. The difference between "timelines" and "universes" is that every universe contains many timelines. Each universe has a set of "constant" factors, such as material make-up (matter or antimatter, solid matter or energy, or a combination, et cetera); and a universe's timelines have the same factors - if the factors are different, the timeline is part of a different universe. Universes and timelines are interconnected on both macro- and microscales; and while the effect they have on each other aren't measurable by us yet, I'm assuming they are there. Now, timelines diverge upon every decision, every possible outcome of a variable. There is a timeline wherein everything is exactly the same as ours, only two atoms in a drinking glass are switched around. Or one where humans never evolved, life on Earth doesn't exist (or Earth itself isn't there) and the dominant species is a type of giant octopus. Our timeline has also diverged many times. There is an alternate timeline wherein the United States never declared war on the Empire of Japan, allowing them to conquer China; wherein the Czarists triumphed over the communist revolutionaries; wherein Neanderthals outlived our ancestors! Is there a God? There are gods out there, no doubt about it. Almighty or with limited power, as Creator or as Overseer (or both); as a person or as a pseudo-intelligent force. There are universes with only one God, and there are ones with 6000 gods. I do have to say that the existence of deities is probably a cosmic constant: if one universe's timeline doesn't have a God, none of them do. But there are also universes that came to be naturally; wherein life evolved on its own, and will eventually die of old age, to make way for a young, new universe to take its place in existence. So in that line of thought, perhaps somewhere near us, the Abrahamic God did create a universe (or a part of it), but he also created evolution to make sure the changing world doesn't kill them off. (for example) I don't think our timeline has a God, simply because it doesn't make sense. There is absolutely no proof at all God exists, and given all reason he simply can't exist! There is plenty of evidence confirming the Big Bang, and evolution has been proven true time and again. So the question shouldn't be "does God exist?", but "where does God exist?". What happens after death has a whole different explanation altogether; I've forgotten the name (something with pathology) but remember the story behind it: Since death is the seizing of bodily function, it doesn't include "destruction of the self". Because of the theses of quantum reality, what happens to someone after they die depends on the person. Whatever the person believes happens to them, happens. If you believe in Abrahamic Heaven or Hell, you go there. If you believe in reincarnation, you're reincarnated. But though you might end up in an empty void, you're never truly gone - since the human brain cannot comprehend total nonexistence. Because all minds are linked up (since all matter is connected, and the mind is energy, and energy is matter as well), it's a great example of "your mind makes it real". The existence of souls depends on the universe, but for something to be considered "alive", it has to have a mind. One could say that the concept of "soul" is a mainfestation of the mind. Economics of the Terran Empire Military economy, all buisnesses and factories etc. controlled by the government. Stark contrast between planets, modern and old, clean and polluted, spacious and cramped, luxurious and poor. Imperial Territory Infrastructure Technology Pictoral Archive Category:Browse